Our Lost Time
by Tsuki Aizawa
Summary: "Lima ratus tahun.Kau benar-banar kejam tetsu.. Menyuruhku untuk terus hidup dan menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun. Kau akan membayarnya. Suatu hari nanti.. akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya dan kali ini benar-benar selama-lamanya.. Bersiaplah… Tetsuka…." AU [warnings inside]. AkaKuro. NO genderswap. This is YAOI artinya MaleXMale
1. Chapter 1

**Our Lost Time**

Sum: "Lima ratus benar-banar kejam tetsu.. Menyuruhku untuk terus hidup dan menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun. Kau akan membayarnya. Suatu hari nanti.. akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya dan kali ini benar-benar selama-lamanya.. Bersiaplah… Tetsuka…." AU [warnings inside]. AkaKuro. NO genderswap. This is YAOI artinya MaleXMale

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warnings : AU, Typo. Update lama, YAOI, Gaje, bhs Indo tdk baku dan berantakan

Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas. Although I wish that very much so I can slip YAOI. Hahaha XD

A/N : terinspirasi dari anime "Uraboku" and My original story "Dimensional Crossroads". Jadi, maaf klo ada kesamaan konsep sedkit.

Maaf, udh jarang update pke acara buat fanfic baru tanpa menyelesaikan fanfic yang sebelumnya. Tapi, yang ini kasus special. Ini fanfic menggabungan dari fanfic sy yang uraboku dan original story sy. Sy harap ada respond baik dari pd reader sekalian. Yang belum nonton uraboku atau lengkapnya Uragiri ha boku no namae wo shitteiru segera tonton karena itu film keren bgt. Genre blh cm shonen-ai, tp romance-nya ngena bgt. Itu shonen-ai terbaik yang sy tonton. Hohoho..

Silahkan mampir ke-2 fanfic sy yang lain. Updatenya menyusul setelh ini. Anggap sj ini 'ucapan' selamat tahun baru dari sy.. hehehe..

Jya, selamat membaca \(^o^)/

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

XxX

"sei-kun, apa kau percaya cinta yang abadi?"

"Hmm.. cinta abadi? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya"

"Eh, kenapa ?!"

"Karena tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Manusia, maupun mahluk lainnya seperti kita, bahkan dunia ini… suatu hari nanti akan menemui akhirnya"

"…."

"Tapi, aku percaya…. bahwa kau adalah milikku, seutuhnya untuk selama-lamanya bahkan ketika dunia ini berakhir"

"hai, tentu saja. Sei-kun. Aku akan menjadi milik sei-kun selamanya. Selalu berada di sampingmu. Tentu saja selama Sei-kun mengijinkanku"

"kalau begitu ini adalah janji setia kita…. _Tetsu_"

* * *

_Bip bip bip…._

_Heh.._

aku tersentak, dengan tiba-tiba aku membuka mata. Untuk sesaat pikiranku masih kosong sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa tanganku sudah terjulur ke depan seakan berusaha meraih sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa. Hanya bunyi alarm yang mengisi kesunyian di kamarku saat itu.

Suara burung yang berkicau, cahaya matahari yang menembus celah gorden, dan suasana tenang untuk satu jam kedepan mengawali pagi itu seperti biasa.

Untuk beberapa menit aku tidak beranjak dari kasur, bahkan bergerak dari posisi awalku saat bangun pun tidak. Justru yang ku lakukan adalah melamun, mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berkeliaran sekaligus memikirkan hal yang terjadi barusan sebelum aku terbangun.

Mimpi itu..

…..

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh

Namun, setiap kali aku terbangun, aku selalu tidak bisa mengingatnya

Sepertinya sangat penting dan tidak boleh dilupakan

…..

"Tetsuya. Kalau kau sudah siap cepat turun ke bawah. Sarapan sudah siap"

"Baik bu"

XxX

_Di bawah langit tanpa bintang dengan bulan merah sebagai sumber cahayanya, kobaran api sebagai latarnya dan suara jeritan sebagai musik pengiringnya. Sepasang kekasih sedang saling mendekap mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Dengan dikelilingi prajurit setianya sang laki-laki berambut merah sedikit mengendorkan dekapannya pada kekasihnya itu. Mata dwiwarna-nya memandang penuh kekhawatiran pada sang wanita yang hanya bisa tersenyum letih. Wajah cantiknya kini ternodai oleh bercak darah._

_Meski begitu, dimata sang lelaki, Akashi Seijuro, kekasihnya tetap adalah mahluk paling cantik di dunia ini. Iris mata birunya yang seperti langit musim panas dan rambut biru panjang bergelombangnya yang seperti air laut di tepi pantai tidak akan pernah terlupakan._

_Meski kini sebuah pedang tertancap di tubuhnya, meski wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kesakitan, meski gaun putih kesayangannya robek.. bagi seijuro… kekasihnya itu, Akashi Tetsuka, adalah mahluk tercantik di muka bumi ini._

_Bahkan dalam keadaan sperti ini Tetsuka masih tersenyum walaupun Seijuro tahu membuka mata saja sudah perjuangan berat , tapi pendamping hidupnya lebih dari dua ribuan tahun itu tetap berjuang dan meraih tangan lelaki yang dijuluki Aka-Shinigami(1) itu seakan berusaha menenangkannya._

_"sei..kun.. modotte kite kureta arigatou.. ureshii" (sei-kun, terima kasih kau telah kembali untukku. Aku senang)_

_"jangan bicara. Lukamu akan segera ku sembuhkan" _

_"uun, arigatou ne.. ima daijoubu. Sei-kun ga kita kara" (Tidak, terima kasih. Sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Karena sei-kun sudah datang)_

_" apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau harus sembuh. Aku sudah megalahkan semuanya. Kita sudah menang dan semua ku lakukan untukmu. Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku"_

_"Maaf, membuatmu sedih. Tapi aku juga ingin membanggakan sei-kun. Aku berusaha melindungi rumah kita. keluarga kita, juga putra kita, Hikaru-kun. Apa sei-kun tidak senang"_

_"tentu saja aku senang, tapi jika bayaranya adalah nyawamu.."_

_"suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, tetaplah hidup. Ini adalah ke…inginan…. Ter-akhir…ku…."_

XxX

Di suatu ruangan luas yang gelap, seorang pemuda dengan iris mata heterokromatik-nya menatap tajam seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita yang diikat tangan dan kakinya itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan ketakutan. Di sekitar wanita itu kini ada lima mahluk yang mengelilingi diantaranya, mahluk berbadan besar seperti monster, rubah ekor tiga, srigala dengan ukuran sangat besar, pria dengan jubah dan mainan kodok ditangannya, serta pria bermata heterokromatik yang sedari tadi di depannya.

Secepat kilat, lelaki yang tadi ada didepannya sudah berpindah ke belakangnya dan sambil memegang leher wanita malang itu lalu kemudian menggigitnya tanpa peringatan atau apapun sehingga sang wanita itu pun kaget dan langsung berteriak.

"nee.. akachin snack-ku sudah habis. Aku boleh minta snack mu?" tanya mahluk berbadan besar tadi.

"eeh.. tidak boleh murasakibarachi! Akasichi kan masih butuh banyak untuk bisa kembali ke kondisinya semula" sahut rubah berekor tiga itu sambil mengibas-ibaskan ekor cantiknya.

"tidak bisa kah kalian diam. Cih" ucap serigala berbulu biru gelap itu dengan sombongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa cari yang lain. Kau boleh memilikinya Atsushi" jawab laki-laki berambut merah itu seraya mengelap dagunya yang berlumuran darah lalu menambahkan "Shintarou, apa kau sudah menemukan jejak Tetsu?"

"Belum. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda dari jiwa Tetsuka-sama" jawab laki-laki berpakaian serba tertutup itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

_Lima ratus tahun_

_Kau benar-banar kejam tetsu.._

_Menyuruhku untuk terus hidup dan menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun_

_Kau akan membayarnya. Suatu hari nanti akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya dan kali ini benar-benar selama-lamanya.._

_Bersiaplah…_

_Tetsuka…._

_XxX_

"Heh"

"jangan heh saja donk Tetsuya. Ibu bilang kita akan pergi berbelanja untuk keperluan sekolahmu nanti. Jadi _bersiaplah_"

"Iyaa"

_Aneh.._

_Rasanya seperti aku melihat mata seseorang, Mungkin hanya imajinasiku. _

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa? Saat memikirkannya hatiku sesak.. seakan-akan aku mengenal pemilik mata itu._

_Mata dwiwarna itu terasa tidak asing, merah dan emas.._

_Warna yang kuat dan tatapan itu cukup mengintimidasi walaupun tidak menatapku tajam._

daripada itu.. Namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun. Minggu lalu aku menerima surat dari Suzerain High School, sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Menurut ayahku, sekolah itu adalah tempat anak-anak orang kaya dan orang yang mempunyai talenta atau kemampuan khusus, benar-benar tidak bisa sembarangan dimasuki. Sekolah khusus laki-laki yang memiliki asrama dan fasilitas lengkap itu menerima ku? Kenapa agak mencurigakan begini ya.. rasanya seperti mimpi bisa diterima di sekolah seperti itu, apalagi sebagai murid penerima beasiswa. Tetapi, asalkan orang tuaku senang. Aku rasa tidak masalah..

Aku berharap semoga saja ini permulaan yang baik..

* * *

Kosakata :

1. Aka shinigami : red-death god

A/N : Gimana…?

BAGUS atau TIDAK?

LANJUT atau TIDAK?

Review, Fav, Follow, PM semua di terima dan ditunggu dengan senang hati..

Sign,

Tsuki Aizawa


	2. Chapter 2

Our Lost Time

Sum: "Lima ratus benar-banar kejam tetsu.. Menyuruhku untuk terus hidup dan menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun. Kau akan membayarnya. Suatu hari nanti.. akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya dan kali ini benar-benar selama-lamanya.. Bersiaplah… Tetsuka…." AU AkaKuro. NO genderswap. This is YAOI artinya MaleXMale

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warnings : AU, Typo. Update lama, YAOI, Gaje, bhs Indo tdk baku dan berantakan

And ni bkn SongFic ya..

Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas or Uraboku. Although I wish that very much so I can slip YAOI. Hahaha XD

A/N : terinspirasi dari anime "Uraboku" and My original story "Dimensional Crossroads". Jadi, maaf klo ada kesamaan konsep sedkit.

Saya tidak menyangka kalau responnya akan sebaik ini. Tiap kali liat review sy jd semangat. Terima kasih minna-san. Sy akan berusaha keras utk update cepet tanpa melupakan fanfic yg lain demi kalian.. beri saya semangat terus ya (pengen bgt ni!)

Maaf, niatnya ni chapter mw d keluarin seminggu setelah chap. 1 tp banyak halangan dan rintangan yang mengahadang, seperti internet yang rusak sampai UAS yang bikin stress setengah idup. Tp tenang, sekarag mulai selasa besok sy udh msk libur semester jadi lbh byk waktu luang. Just wait. Hahaha…

Btw, udh ada yg nonton Kurobas OVA? Hahaha.. ketawa ngakak. Sy bs g ya bikin crita humor gt? Entah knapa crita sy selalu serius dan hurt/comfort genre-nya..

XxX

Yui-san, Luwita-san, HImawari-san : OK! Ni udh d update.. maaf telat

Aoi-san, Kuro-san : Trima kasih, sy jd semangat. Sy usahakan update lbh cpt. Mumpung libur

Rea-san : terima kasih. Haha.. setuju sy. Khukhukhu…

Lia-san : Sama-sama, sy jg terima ksih. Hehe

El-san, Jessy-san, guest-san : Ok boss! Ni udh update walaupun agak telat. Hehe

Mel-san :Anime. Shonen-ai. Udh tamat anime-nya, tp manga-nya belum.

201-san, wookie-san, seijuro-san, saaa97-san, Samantha-san, aiden-san : sip.. sip.. ni dtg update-nya.. terima kasih ya..

Jya, selamat membaca \(^o^)/

* * *

(..) = arti

_Italic_ = flashbacks

**Bold** = lagu

**Chapter 2 : **

Suzerain High School. Sekolah swasta terbaik di Jepang ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang terletak di pulau pribadi di dekat Pulau Yume sekitar 25 kilometer ke arah barat-laut. Seperti namanya, yang berarti 'Penguasa Tertinggi', pada zaman dulu adalah bangunan bersejarah yang sering digunakan untuk acara pertemuan para penguasa tertinggi di Jepang. Meskipun banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa sekolah itu adalah tempat anak orang kaya, tapi sebenarnya kekayaan dan status sama sekali tidak dipandang ditempat ini karena semua hal itu tidak dibutuhkan oleh Suzerain. Hanya yang terpilih yang bisa melewati gerbang suci Suzerain.

.

.

.

Roda takdir yang sempat berhenti kini akan kembali berputar

Jiwa suci yang tertidur kini telah terjaga

..dan cahaya bulan merah yang akan memandu jalannya

.

.

.

XxX

Suasana sunyi menyapaku pertama kali saat aku melewati gerbang besar berwarna perak bermotifkan bunga mawar lengkap dengan tangkai dan durinya yang terkesan membatu. Dalam sekejap tubuhku kaku. Cahaya hangat matahari yang mulai tenggelap pun gagal 'tuk menenangkanku.

Ku rasakan angin berhembus lembut ke samping, memainkan rambutku. Di bawanya bersama bau bunga-bunga yang mekar, tanda musim semi akan segera tiba.

Mengingatnya, membuatku lebih tenang. Tanpa sadar aku mulai merilekskan badanku yang sedari tadi terasa kaku dengan bersandar di salah pilar sambil menikmati sensasi dingin dari angin segar yang menyentuh kulitku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Di depanku, seorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri. Dari sekitarnya aku merasakan aura yang agak menyeramkan, tapi…

.

.

.

Aku seperti mengenalnya..

XxX

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini angin berhembus dengan kuat, menggoyangkan dahan pohon dan bunga-bunga. Seakan sedang mengobrol satu-sama lain, tanaman-tanaman itu bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi kecil, tapi tetep terdengar.

Kupu-kupu datang silih berganti, seperti tidak mau ketinggalan berita mereka berkumpul di atas bunga-bunga seakan sedang bergosip.

"Apa kau tau? Bunga-bunga menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa disengar manusia, itu berarti mereka sedang ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita atau pertanda."

"Hah?"

"Dan kupu-kupu itu ? orang bilang itu pertanda,

Pertanda kalau ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang akan datang.."

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali yang dikatakan Hyuuga-senpai tadi pagi. Terkadang senpai-tachi* sering mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang aneh.

Apa mungkin ini gaya hidup orang Jepang yang terlalu memuja alam? (1)

Rasanya kalau seperti itu adanya akan semakin sulit untukku beradaptasi.

Kau bertanya siapa aku? Hah?! Yang benar saja? Masa tidak tahu? Aku salah satu tokoh utama di sini. Namaku Kagami Taiga, 16 tahun. Aku tinggal di Amerika sampai setengah tahun lalu, saat aku mendapat surat panggilan dari Suzerain.

Hari ini aku dimintai tolong (baca = di suruh) untuk menjemput seorang anak pindahan oleh wali kelasku. Dia bilang akan datang sore ini dan dia juga blang sebagai sesama murid pindahan aku lah yang paling baik menanganinya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Sehabis dari gym rencananya aku mau langsung menjemputnya, tapi malah dikejar anjing kecil yang suka berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Heran, anjing itu sepertinya ada dimana-mana seperti hantu saja.

Sudah satu jam ku tunggu di depan lobi, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau anak baru itu akan datang jadi ku putuskan untuk menjemputnya di gerbang, tapi yang ku temukan malah..

.

.

.

Kosong.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Aneh, aku merasakan sesuatu atau seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Seperti sedang diikuti dan kau tahu, tapi tidak bisa melihat atau mengetahui siapa yang membuntutimu.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berkonsentrasi, aku mulai melihatnya. Awalnya aku agak kaget, seperti hantu saat aku mengedipkan mata seorang laki-laki telah berada di depanku. Rambut biru seperti langit di atas kepala ku adalah yang pertama kali ku sadari dan tubuh kecilnya.. kalau bukan karena pakaian dan rambut pendeknya mungkin aku sudah mengiranya anak perempuan. Awalnya aku kaget dan ingin berteriak, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan seperti..

Apa ya…?

Tenang…. Dan lega….

Hah?

Seperti menemukan teman lama? Tidak. Lebih parah lagi.

Seperti anak yang terpisah dan akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya setelah sekian lama.

Pasti ini karena Riko-san memukul kepalaku terlalu keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan dengan keras apa yang sedari tadi dipikiranku. Apa yang di lakukannya di sini? Siapa dia? Kalau memang anak baru yang harus ku jemput kenapa dia di sini dan bukannya masuk? Apa dia tidak tahu aku sudah menunggunya? Menyebalkan sekali.

Namun, sepertinya pertanyaanku sedikit mengagetkannya. Tubuhnya yang sedari rileks, terlihat langsung menegang ketika mendengar suaraku dan matanya yang tertutup tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar di susul semburat merah muda yang hampir tidak terlihat olehku kalau kulitnya tidak putih sekali, lucu juga anak itu seperti boneka.

Lagi-lagi aku berpikir aneh. Dari pada itu..

Warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya untuk sesaat membuatku tersentak. Seakan terhipnotis aku seperti masuk ke dalam dunia lain.

"Tetsu….."

Aku mendengar diriku sendiri berkata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku katakan itu adalah sebuah nama atau apa, tapi kemudian aku mendengarnya menjawab "Ya" dengan suara kecil.

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, aku merasa semua akan berubah.

Mungkinkan seseorang yang datang yang dimaksudkan Hyuuga-senpai adalah orang ini?

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

* * *

Di dalam suatu ruangan luas dengan hanya cahaya matahari senja sebagai penerangannya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di depan jendela. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil terlihat sedang membawa gitar berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya. Nama pemuda itu ialah Akashi Seijuro, sang Scarlet Emperor.

Suara merdu petikan gitar yang keluar, mengalun indah mengisi kesunyian ruangan besar tadi. Sambil menutup mata, pemuda itu mulai bernyanyi dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar. Suara yang biasanya terdengar tegas, tanpa perasaan dan memerintah itu sekarang terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini, yaitu ingatan tentang kekasihnya tercinta dan hal itulah yang saat ini dilakukannya.

XxX

**Kore ijyou nani wo ushinaeba**

**Kokoro wa yurusareru no?**

(_How much more will I have to lose_. _Before my heart is forgiven?_)

**Dore hodou no itami naraba**

**Mou ichido kimi ni aeru?**

(_How many more pain will I have to suffer_. _To meet you once again?_)

Selama lima ratus tahun tertidur, aku terus memikirkan tentang Tetsuka. Selama lima ratus tahun, aku terus memikirkan kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Tak ku sangka akan sesakit ini kehilangannya.

**One more time**

**Kisetsuyo utsuro wa naide**

(_One more time_. _Oh seasons, don't disappear_)

**One more time**

**Fuzakeatta jikan yo**

(_One more time. The time when we were fooling around_)

Mengingat wajahnya saat tertawa, saat menangis, juga saat marah. Membuatku ingin mengulang waktu. Bahkan jika harus mati berapa kali pun aku merasa aku siap jika itu berarti aku bisa bersamanya, meski hanya sekedar berada di sampingnya menyaksikan matahari terbenam sambil menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

**Kuichigau toki wa itsumo**

**Boku ga saki ni oretane**

(_Whenever we argued_. _I would always give in first, right?_)

**Wagamama na seikaku ga**

**Naosara itashiku saseta**

(_Your selfish nature made me love you even more_)

Asal bisa melihatnya senang, rasanya luka sedikit pada harga diriku tidak akan berpengaruh. Namun, wajahnya sedihnya, terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada saat tubbuhku beberapa kali dihunus pedang. Setiap kali melihatnya cemberut dan bersikap manja, membuat semangat dan mood-ku langsung naik, membuatku semakin mencintainya bahkan setelah ribuan tahun.

**One more chance**

**Kioku ni ashi wo torarete**

(_One more chance_. _The memories stopped my legs_)

**One more chance**

**Tsugi no basho wo erabenai**

(_One more chance_. _I cannot choose my next destination_)

Dialah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan terbesarku. Dia adalah bulan di kegelapan malam. Dia membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Bagiku waktu seakan terhenti saat dia meninggalkanku. Jika diberi kesempatan sekali, aku tidak akan pernagh melepaskannya. Bahkan jika kekuatanku dirampas atau tahtaku direbut. Demi dirinya, demi satu kesempatan lagi dengannya.

**Itsudemo sagashite iru yo**

**Dokka ni kimi no sugata wo**

(_I'm always searching_. _Somewhere for your figure_)

**Mukai no hommu, rojiura no mado**

**Konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai no ni**

(_On the opposite platform, the otherside of the alley's window. Even though I know you couldn't be at such a place_)

Aku terus mencarinya. Dimanapun bahkan ke ujung dunia tetap ku cari. Aku terus mencari sosoknya, kenangannya, bahkan sekedar baying-bayangnya. Meskipun aku tau dia tidak akan ada di sana karena dirimu yang bisa menenangkan jiwaku yang terkoyak akibat kepergianmu.

**Negai ga moshimo kanau nara**

**Ima sugu kimi no moto e**

(_If my wish were to come true_. _I would be at your side right away_)

**Dekinai koto wa, mou nani mo nai**

**Subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo**

(_There would be nothing I couldn't do. I would put everything on the risk and hold you tight, I'll show you_)

Apabila keinginanku terkabul, aku ingin segera menuju ke tempatmu, menjemputmu ke sisiku. Akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku lakukan, tidak ada yang Akashi Seijuro tidak bisa lakukan untuk kekasihnya, dirimu, Akashi Tetsuka. Aku sudah megalahkan semuanya. Kita sudah menang dan semua ku lakukan untukmu. Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku. Aku ingin bisa memelukmu dengan erat dan memberitahumu semua hal itu.

**Inochi ga kurikaesu naraba**

(_If our lives could be repeated)_

**Nando mo kimi no moto e**

**Hoshii mono nado, mou nani mo nai**

(_No matter how many times it will be, I will go back to you. There's nothing else that I want) _

Jika kehidupan kita bisa diulang. Maka berapa kali pun, aku ingin kau di sisiku, aku ingin kita bersama selamanya. Hanya itulah yang kuingingkan dulu, sekarang, dan nanti.

**Kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado…**

(_Nothing else is more important than you…) _

Karena untukku, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari dirimu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, dari sumber kehidupan sampai sebab kematianku, dari obat segala lukaku sampai racun yang membunuhku. Kau dunia ku dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau terlalu lama pergi tanpa diriku. Karena kau adalah milikku seutuhnya, selama-lamanya.

XxX

"Ternyata kau di sini Akashi"

Suara nyaring Midorima Shintaro terdengar nyaring menggantikan suara Akashi yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi. Pemuda berambut hijau itu yang membawa cermin di tangan kirinya sebagai _lucky item_-nya itu bersandar di pintu ruangan tempat Akashi berada.

"Ada apa Shintarou?"

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menyerah dan mulai melupakannya Akashi"

"Hm.. aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya Shintarou. Maukan kau menjelaskannya padaku" pinta (baca = perintah) Akashi dengan gunting merah di tangan kanannya yang tidak tahu berasal dari mana.

"Kau yang seharusnya paling tahu Akashi. Ia tak kan kembali. Kaum kita- tidak, tapi kaum mu, sekali mati tidak akan pernah bisa hidup kembali"

"Ah, aku tahu. Tapi dia adalah TetsukaKU jadi jelas dia berbeda. Dan lagi, dia memintaku untuk menunggunya. Emperor mana yang akan menolak dan meninggalkan Empress-nya. Lagi pula kau sendiri bukannya sudah merasakan kebangkitannya?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi itu hanya sekilas. Bisa saja aku sa-"

_Sret_

Gunting merah yang tadi ada di tangan Akashi pun telah pindah –lebih tepatnya tertancap- persis di dinding (terlalu) dekat dengan pipi pemuda berkacama itu dan sukses menghentikan kata-katanya.

Tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya lebih awal, ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu yang tidak lama diikuti Akashi.

* * *

"Karena hari sudah mulai gelap jadi aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke kamar asrama mu. ok!"

"Hai"

"Di sini ada dua asrama Teikou dan Seirin. Kau ada di Seirin bersamaku, jadi jangan sampai salah dan masuk ke daerah Teikou"

"Kenapa ada dua-"

"Kepala Sekolah yang akan menjelaskannya besok pagi padamu"

"Hai"

Perjalanan dengan Kagami-kun pun sepi setelah itu. Saat sedang melihat pemandangan, tiba-tiba saja aku seperti mendengar suara orang bernyayi. Saat pelan, sehingga aku tidak begitu yakin. Mungkin letaknya jauh.

Semakin aku berusaha mendengarnya entah kenapa dadaku semakin sesak dan kepalaku menjadi berat. Seperti sedang tenggelam, dan di tengah ketidak-sadaran ada orang yang memanggilmu.

Tapa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku dan menuju ke tempat yang berbeda dari yang diambil Kagami-kun. Aku tidak tahu kakiku akan membawaku kemana, seperti ada kekuatan khusus yang menuntunku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kagami-kun yang berlari mengejar dan meneriakkan namaku.

Begitu aku rasa ingin berhenti aku sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang, mungkin cukup untuk aula atau ruang music melihat ada piano di sana. Tanpa ragu aku memasuki ruangan itu, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Namun, kemudian aku melihat sebuah gitar merah yang ada di depan jendela. Aku pun menghampiri dan memeluk gitar itu.

Aku dapat mendengar suara Kagami-kun yang berteriak memarihiku dari belakang, tapi lagi-lagi suara terhalang seperti di dalam air. Pada akhirnya aku membawa gitar itu, meski Kagami-kun memarahiku, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada yang mencarinya.

Entah knapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengan gitar ini. Sampai di kamarku pun aku hanya bisa duduk dan terus memeluk gitar itu. Sesaat aku merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali kurasakan dan ku ingat.

* * *

Kosakata :

Senpaitcahi = Para Senior

(1) Jepang memang terkenal dengan orang-orangnya yang sangat menjaga alam. Bahkan mereka percaya bahwa kami-sama(dewa) banyak yang bersemayam di pohon, terutama yang besar dan sudah tua.

A/N : Ayo.. siapa yang tau judul lagu yang tsuki pke buat themesong-nya? Yang bisa tebak, akan dapat hadiah.. apa ya.. tsuki jg g tw mw ksh hadiah apa. Hahaha..

tsuki sadar pasti banyak typo coz ni chapter g d edit lg. apa boleh buat updatenya aj numpang wifi gratisan. hahaha

jd harap d maklumi. khu khu khu.. :D

Jadi, Gimana…?

Lanjut atau tidak?

Review, Fav, Follow, PM semua di terima dan ditunggu dengan senang hati..

Sign,

Tsuki Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3

Sum: "Lima ratus benar-banar kejam tetsu.. Menyuruhku untuk terus hidup dan menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun. Kau akan membayarnya. Suatu hari nanti.. akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya dan kali ini benar-benar selama-lamanya.. Bersiaplah… Tetsuka…."

Pairing : AkaKuro

Warnings : AU, Typo. Update lama, YAOI, Gaje, bhs Indo tdk baku dan berantakan

Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas or Uraboku.

A/N : terinspirasi dari anime "Uraboku" and My original story "Dimensional Crossroads". Jadi, maaf klo ada kesamaan konsep sedkit.

Ni rekor baru utk tsuki. Update dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Ni berkat review dr minna-san sekalian, tiap kali liat tsuki jd semangat. Huhuhu.. ni terharu ni jdnya.

Utk yg review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih ya.. d bls lewat PM ok!

Utk themesong yg d pke kmrn lagunya dalam bgt ya.. apalagi kalau liat video-nya. Bagi yg blm tau, ni OST. '5cm per second' judulnya 'one more time, one more chance' dengan penyanyinya Masayoshi Yamazaki. Rasanya cocok bgt sm kondisi akakuro d fanfic ini. Oh ya, lagu ini ada dua versi, yg ni versi '5 cm per second'.

Tsuki sebenarnya pengen bgt nulis terjemahannya pke bhs indo, tp msh blm pede.. takut ada yang salah atau kurang pas (rasanya krg [di]guna[kan] kul jur. Sastra jepang?). Jadi tsuki tetapkan pke yg . tapi tenang, ini udh d edit juga jd kemungkinan miss-nya lebih sdkt. Hehehe

_Italics _= flashback

Jya, selamat membaca \(^o^)/

* * *

To love and be loved to the point of going mad

The sweet and burning kiss is imitation

…

Can we not return anymore?

Then let the two of us just disappear together

Someday I can be with you

With that belief, I let go of your hand

If it is a love that doesn't suit me

Then it might as well be broken

…

I am thinking of you everyday

The feel of your shoulder in my embrace

Before that melts away into nothing

I will go and meet you

(VanaN' Ice - Imitation Black lyric)

**Chapter 3 : **

Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Maret, itu berarti sebentar lagi musim Semi.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berjalan di lorong lantai dua dengan wajah mengerut, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Itu semua dikarenakan sebuah mimpi yang dilihatnya semalam.

Mimpi itu tidak jelas –kabur- pada awalnya, gambar buram dan tanpa suara seperti menonton video lama sekali. Namun, sesaat kemudian semua mulai menjadi jelas dan terputar kembali di dalam pikiran Kagami Taiga.

Yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah pemandangan indah pohon sakura yang besar di depannya dan di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah kolam ikan koi yang berukuran sedang beserta jembatan kecilnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah kolom ikan itu, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia, saat melihat bayangan yang terpantul di air kolam bukanlah dirinya –setidaknya bukan dirinya yang sekarang- melainkan dirinya saat masih kecil, mungkin sekitar umur enam tahun lengkap dengan pipi chabi dan baju seperti jubah berwarna putih (A/N: mirip kaya yg d pke Teito Klein dr 07-ghost waktu dia msh kcl).

"Taiga"

Masih bingung memandangi pantulannya di kolam tadi, terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sangat merdu. Mendengarnya saja seketika tubuhnya langsung rileks dan pipinya menjadi sedikit merah.

Taiga kecil pun membalikkan badannya menghadap asal suara itu, tapi pemuda –sekarang anak kecil- berambut merah itu tidak bisa melihat wajah dari sosok itu dengan jelas. Hanya kimono putih dengan motif Sakura dan rambut biru panjang yang terlihat. Taiga bisa merasakan bahwa ia sangat senang dan dadanya menjadi hangat hanya dengan mendekati sosok itu.

"Apa kau berkelahi lagi dengan anak lain?"

Tanyanya pada Taiga sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Taiga. Sementara yang di tanya hanya bisa menunduk, malu karena ketahuan.

"Habis mereka bilang ibu kandungku membuangku karena aku adalah monster karena namaku Taiga (Tiger = macan)" terdengar suara kecil Taiga yang berusaha membela diri. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia tahu ini adalah mimpi, ia sadar betul hal itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang ia lakukan atau pun yang ia katakan walaupun saat ini ia memakai tubuh anak-anaknya.

Dirasakan tangan kecil dan hangat itu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Dalam keadaan normal Taiga pasti akan menepis tangan itu dan marah-marah, tapi entah kenapa ia sepertinya tidak bisa melakukannya pada orang ini.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia hantinya dapat merasakan kalau sosok di depannya itu sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih seakan berbagi kesedihan dengan dirinya.

Tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih itu lagi –walau ia tetap tidak mengingat wajahnya-, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yakin di wajahnya lalu mengatakan dengan suara lantang, "aku tidak apa-apa kok. Soalnya aku punya Tetsu sebagai pengganti ibuku. Kalau yang lain tahu mereka pasti iri"

Kata-kata dan ekspresi Taiga kecil membuatnya sosok itu terkejut. Ingin Ia katakana "tapi aku bukan ibumu", tapi pemikiran itu langsung di hapus saat melihat tangan anak kecil itu yang dikepal dengan erat serta wajahnya yang semakin merah. Ia kahirnya sadar alas an Taiga mengatakan hal itu.

Tertawa kecil, sosok bersuara merdu itu menyentuh kepala Taiga dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Taiga merasa bunga-bunga di sekitarnya mekar dengan indah, lebih indah dari biasanya, wanginya yang menyebar, dan cahaya matahari semakin terang dan hangat.

XxX

"Oi, Bakagami. Kenapa melamun?"

Aku yang sedang duduk menghadap luar jendela langsung menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilku itu. Kagonei-senpai.

"Hmmm…"

"Apanya yang 'hmmm'? bagaimana dengan anak baru itu?"

"Hah?" aku baru sadar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama anak baru itu. Meski aku memanggilnya Tetsu, dan ia mengiyakannya. Tapi, sebenarnya kami sama sekali belum berkenalan. Setelah ia lari mendadak saat aku sedang mengantarnya, aku langsung mengejarnya dan memarahinya lalu langsung mengantarnya ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya istirahat.

Suara bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai sudah berbunyi. Kagonei-senpai yang tidak sabar menunggu jawabanku pun akhirnya meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pak guru datang dan menyuruh semua murid untuk diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Sambut ia dengan baik ya" ucap Satoru-sensei, wali kelas sekaligus guru Sejarahku dengan suara lantang sambil membuka pintu kelas lalu mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Awalnya aku tidak melihat siapapun, tapi kemudian suara pelan seorang laki-laki terdengar dari depan kelas dan semua murid pun berteriak kaget, kecuali aku. Aku bersyukur sudah bertemu Tetsu kemarin, kalau tidak sekarang pasti aku pasti sudah melompat kaget. Meski begitu tidak bisa ku tutupi ku aku tetap kaget dengan kemunculanya yang tiba-tiba.

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, enam belas tahun sama sepertiku. Satoru-sensei menyuruhnya untuk duduk di belakangku karena hanya itu lah kursi yang kosong kemudian pelajaran pun di mulai.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Tetsu punya aura yang mirip dengan sosok yang ada dimimpiku. Yang benar saja, warna rambutnya saja sama. Tapi aku yakin sosok yang ada di mimpiku adalah perempuan. Mungkin ibunya?

Hah.. Mustahil

Aku ingat hampir semua kenangan masa kecilku diatas umur lima tahun dan lagi aku tinggal di amerika. Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau aku kenal dengan sosok misterius itu ataupun Tetsu.

Tapi aku ingat memanggil sosok itu Tetsu juga kan? Dan sejak pertama melihatnya aku sudah seperti mengenalnya, dan merasa dekat dengannya. Aku yakin dia ada hubungannya dengan sosok itu.

Menyebalkan, bikin pusing saja. Cih!

* * *

_Dahulu kala, saat dunia masih diselimuti kegelapan. Saat Iblis dan Setan lah yang berkuasa. Sedang manusia hanyalah budak, penyembah para Iblis._

_Dunia ini selalu diliputi perang. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Kebenaran dan kejahatan. Itulah yang diceritakan manusia kepada keturunannya, tapi biar bagaimana pun itu semua hanyalah cerita._

_Bagaimana dengan malaikat dan Tuhan? Mereka tertidur, mengumpulkan tenaga. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan tentaranya._

_Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang sempurna bahkan malaikat sekalipun. Sayangnya tidak ada yang abadi bahkan kesetiaan mereka sekalipun. Ini terbukti karena di antara tentara-tentara Tuhan itu ada yang berkhianat, jatuh cinta pada musuh mereka dan memilih untuk mundur dari peperangan. Mereka lah kaum pengkhianat, Fallen Angel._

_Berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun berlalu dan perang pun mereda. Iblis kembali ke neraka dengan janji mengerikannya. Semua hal itu disaksikan oleh mahluk lain, penonton setia selama berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun. Mereka bukan tentara Tuhan, dan bukan pula sekutu iblis. Ada yang bilang mereka jenis lain manusia, seperti Iblis dan setan. Mereka adalah vampire._

_Diceritakan bahwa vampire adalah manusia yang diubah menjadi setan. Vampire adalah mahluk abadi walau sebenarnya mereka hanya punya kecepatan pemulihan dan umur yang lambat dari mahluk lainnya. Mereka kuat dan pintar, kaum mereka seperti bangsawan di dalam bahasa manusia. Namun, tidak seperti manusia, sekali mati mereka tidak bisa hidup lagi atau bereinkarnasi. Tidak seperti manusia, mereka hanya bisa jatuh cinta satu kali seumur hidup mereka yang teramat panjang. Satu mati, maka pasangannya akan mengikuti._

_Lalu, bagaimana kaum mereka bisa bertahan puluhan ribu tahun? Mereka mahluk yang bijak, licik, setia, dan punya harga diri tinggi. Hanya itu yang perlu diketahui oleh lawan-lawannya._

_XxX_

_"Seijuuro!"_

_Suara nyaring sang Emperor, Akashi Seichirou, menggema di seisi ruang pertemuan klan Teikou, klan terkuat kaum vampire._

_Teikou adalah salah satu klan vampire tertua yang ada. Mereka terkenal dan dihormati karena kekuatan dan harga diri yang tinggi, terutama vampire darah murni. Namun, imej ini mulai berubah sejak dua generasi belakangan. Keluarga Akashi yang sudah sejak lama menjabat sebagai pemimpin klan atau bisa dibilang keluarga utama membuat suatu gebrakan besar yang membuat semua kaum, ras, atau apapun sebutan meradang._

_Mereka menganggap ini semua tidak adil karena sekitar delapan ribu tahun yang lalu seorang Akashi menikahi vampire lain yang bukan merupakan darah murni. Gabungan yang di anggap mengerikan dan berbahaya bagi kaum lain._

_Vampire dan Fallen Angel._

_Berusaha memperbaiki nama keluarga Akashi, keturunannya menikahi vampire darah murni dengan harapan bisa membersihkan darah yang bagi mereka kotor._

_Sampai pada generasi sekarang hal itu terulang kembali. Akashi Seichirou menikahi seorang keturunan vampire dan Fallen Angel. Klan mereka mengangap dengan menyatukan ke dua kaum, maka akan mengahsilkan keturunan yang kuat._

_Akashi Seichirou adalah vampire yang dihormati. Ia begitu kuat, bijaksana, ditakuti, dan setia. Karena kekuatannya tidak ada satu pun yang menentangnya saat ia menikahi keturunan campuran itu, Suzumura Reikou(1) dan karena kesetiaanya, bahkan sampai pasangan hidupnya itu mati, ia tetap hidup untuk memenuhi janjinya._

_Suzumura (berubah jadi Akashi) Reikou memang pasangan hidupnya. Sejak pertama melihatnya, ia tahu ia adalah cinta sejatinya. Untuknya, ia akan berusaha bertahan hidup untuk menjaga dan membimbing hadiah terakhir yang diberikan Reikou padanya, yaitu buah hati mereka._

_"Ayah memanggilku" dari dalam bayangan muncul seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata heterokomatik-nya._

_Inilah saat terakhir, saat dimana Ia janjinya terpenuhi dan ia bisa menyusul pasangan hidup dan –sebentar lagi- matinya."Aku sudah tua dan hidup ini membosankan tanpa ibu mu jadi aku akan segera mengakhirinya"_

_Ucapan sang pemimpin klan yang begitu tenang seperti sedang menbicarakan tentang cuaca di luar. Sementara sang anak tidak jauh berbeda, hanya menatap ayahnya lalu mengangguk kecil._

_"Vampire darah murni zaman sekarang sudah semakin berkurang jumlahnya. Oleh karena itu banyak yang berusaha menggabungkan klan-klan menjadi satu dengan menikahkan keturunan mereka asalkan berdarah muri. Ada pula yang menikah dengan saudara sedarahnya sendiri. Tetapi, aku tau kau tidak akan mau dipaksa menikah hanya untuk menggabungkan kekuatan dua klan dan kau jug abelum menemukan pasangan hidupmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bebas menentukan Ratu dihatimu, Seijuuro putraku, biar itu darah campuran atau bahkan dari kaum yang berbeda karena sekali vampire jatuh cinta, ia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain" ucap Seichirou sambil mengusap dagunya yang tanpa jenggot. Mungkin jika dilihat dari umur manusia, Seichirou bisa di perkirakan berumur 35 tahun._

_"Apa maksudnya? Tolong jangan berbelit-belit" balas sang anak dengan wajah datar. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap ayahnya, sebentar seperti raja yang ditaktor, lalu kemudian ia berubah jadi seorang pria tua yang akan meninggalkan anaknya. Bukan berarti ia tidak sayang pada ayah sekaligus orang tua tunggalnya, hanya saa ia juga merasa bahwa ayahnya akan lebih baik dan senang di sisi ibunya (dimana pun ia berada sekarang)._

_"Kau tau, saat aku menikahi ibumu tidak ada satu pun yang menentang, tapi saat ibumu hamil ternyata ada beberapa orang yang berniat jahat. Mereka bahkan rela menjatuhkan harga diri mereka dan bekerjasama dengan Iblis. Para pengkhianat itu tidak mau lagi ada darah kotor dan para iblis entah takut dengan keturunanku yang akan lahir atau mereka menginginkannya"_

_Seijuurou hanya bisa memandang guru nomor satunya itu dan sedikit tertarik dengan cerita. Biar bagaimanpun ayahnya tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kelahiran ataupun kematian ibunya._

_"Kami berhasil mempertahankannya sampai bayi kami lahir. Tetapi, alagkah terkejut kami saat tahu bahwa kami melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar" lanjut Seichirou lalu diam. Ia menunggu reaksi putra semata wayangnya itu. Terlihat sangat terkejut, menyenangkan sekali bisa membuat putranya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget. Kemudian, Sejuurou kembali ke wajah datarnya dan mempersilahkan ayahnya melanjutkan._

_"Anak laki-laki yang ku beri nama Akashi Seijurou. Lalu, ada saudara- atau harus ku katakan saudari mu, Akashi Tetsuka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian berbeda, tapi kau terlahir sebagai vampire darah murni, sedang adikmu memiliki darah campuran. Baru beberapa jam aku menikmati kebahagian itu, pasukan pengkhianat menyerang. Reikou yang sudah terlalu lelah melahirkan kalian berdua meninggal dan aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian berdua._

_Namun, tidak dipungkiri bahwa aku lengah saat itu. Ingin menikmati kebahagianku berempat bersama Reikou dan dua buah hatiku malah berujung tragis._

_Aku tidak bisa melindunginya kalian, setidaknya dua bayi. Jadi aku putuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang selamanya akan ku sesali"_

_Merasa sudah diujung Sejurou muda mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan duduk di lantai berhadapan dengan ayahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia? Dimana saudara kembarku?"_

_"Aku menyegel darahnya dan menrauhnya di depan rumah di desa manusia, dari apa yang ku tahu rumah itu adalah rumah pendeta kerajaan, cukup untuk menjauhkan putrid kecilku dari pada iblis, pikirku saat itu"_

_Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menemani ayah-dan anak itu sampai akhirnya sang ayah memegang pundak anaknya sambil melihat lurus ke mata darah dagingnya itu._

_"Seijuurou. Temukan dia, temukan Tetsuka dan bawa dia ke sini. Aku berharap dia akan jadi ratumu, tapi kalaupun bukan, aku ingin kau menjaganya. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya pemimpin klan itu dengan suara lantang dan tegas seperti seorang kapten sedang memerintah pasukannya._

_"Baik ayah" jawab singkat sang anak dengan mata penuh keyakinan"_

_"Aku akan menunggu dan memimpin klan ini sampai kau kembali dan mengambil tahtamu"_

XxX

"Apa yang Akachin lakukan?"

"Aku ingin ke ruang bawah tanah, Atsushi"

"ingin melihat hime-chin ya?"

"saa.."(2)

* * *

Setelah pelajaran, aku langsung berbalik badan menghadap Tetsu. Tapi..

.

.

.

Dia sudah tidak ada.

Kenapa aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi ya?

XxX

Aku lihat dia (dengan susah payah) di kantin. Sepertinya ia berhasil membeli roti yang langka di sekolah ini. Tidak ku sangka anak sekecil dia bisa melewati kerumunan gila manusia yang kelaparan. Tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin karena dia kecil kali ya.

"Yo, Kuroko" aku tidak mau memanggilnya Tetsu karena ini adalah baru kedua kalinya kami bertemu jadi tidak akan sopan memanggil dengan nama depannya.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Oh! Kau tau namaku?"

"Ya, aku tau karena kau sering dimarahi guru. Namamu di panggil terus. Dan tolong jangan bertanya balik. Aku yang pertama pada Kagami-kun" ucapnya dengan wajah datar lalu menyeruput vanilla milkshake yang dipesannya.

"Cih, maaf. Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kepsek?"

"Belum" jawabnya singkat. Melihat ke arahku, ia kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku hanya bertemu dengan sekretaris Kepsek, ia bilang Kepsek dan wakilnya sedang meeting jadi aku diminta untuk datang lagi besok pagi"

"Bagaimana dengan jadwal dan keperluan administrasimu yang lain?"

"Sudah di urus" jawanya LAGI dengan singkat.

Merasa dia sudah tidak mau berbicara dan lebih memilih menikmati minumannya, aku pun memakan burger kesukaanku. Antara dia yang tidak bisa berekspresi atau dia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresiya, tapi ia sepertinya tidak kaget dengan porsi makan yang SEDIKIT lebih banyak dari murid lainnya, padahal biasanya orang yang baru pertama lihat aku makan pasti akan kaget.

Hehe, dia menarik juga.

* * *

(1) Tu nama salah satu chara di original story punya Tsuki yang jadi inspirasi fanfic ni. Niatnya mau pke kuroko, tapi ketahuan bgt jalan ceritanya.

(2) Hm.. yang ini agak susah ni ngartiinnya. Biasanya kalau di subtitle eng artinya jadi "well.." atau "Who's know"

Sekedar Info :

Kata-kata yg dr bhs ing tu potongan lagu VanaN' Ice yg judulnya Imitation Black. VanaN' Ice sndr adalah band v-kei yg terdiri dari KAITO, Gakupo, dan Len dr VOCALOID.

Lagu-lagu mrk kebanyakan bercerita ttg cinta segitiga antara para personilnya, jadi YAOI gt deh. Di balik semua lagunya ternyata ada plot tersirat loh dan lagu Imitation Black ini dirumorkan sbg Prolog-nya. Keren deh pokoknya.

A/N : Kepanjangan ya Flashback-nya? Atau terlalu banyak percakapan? Maaf, ni fanfic ketiga saja.

Terus, terus gimana? Udh kejawab pertanyaan soal kagami? Masih belum? Kalau begitu kalian harus review dan baca terus fanfic ini. Hahahaha XD

Jadi, Gimana…?

Msh mw Lanjut atau tidak?

Review, Fav, Follow, PM semua di terima dan ditunggu dengan senang hati..

Saran dan krtik yang mendukung juga bakal diterima dan dikaji..

Wah, udh jam 2.30 malam (atau pagi). Ketauan kaa-san bisa diomelin lg. jya ne

Sign,

Tsuki Aizawa


End file.
